


Метла и контрабас

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Драконобол, Таня Гроттер и золотая пиявка, матч Невидимки-Тибидохс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Впервые Гурий увидел Таню на матче против Тибидохса и больше не мог перестать наблюдать.





	Метла и контрабас

**Author's Note:**

> У фанфика есть бета Forever AlOnew.  
> Также фанфик выложен на фанфиксе - http://fanfics.me/fic103392&ref=user158296

Гурий слышит, но не понимает слова комментатора, лишь имя, так похожее на его собственное, цепляет и заставляет приглядеться к команде противника. Даже если бы все зудильники и взгляды не были бы направлены на неё, Гурий узнал бы её — по выражению лица. По той неловкости, что он сам ощущал много раз.  
Таня Гроттер недовольно, но немного польщённо смотрит на комментатора — интересно, что именно он сказал? Но Гурий не знает русский и не cмог бы понять, если бы даже захотел.  
Он слышал о Тане Гроттер уже давно, но никогда не представлял её. На вид — совершенно обычная девчонка с растрёпанными волосами и огромным контрабасом. Гурий не представляет, как на нём вообще можно летать. И летать весьма хорошо.  
И он убеждается в этом, как только они поднимаются в воздух. Таня летает будто танцует, легко поворачивая контрабас и выписывая в воздухе петли. Гурий старается не засматриваться на неё, играть в полную силу.  
Он дразнит её, скидывая плащ и демонстрируя мяч, провоцирует на сражение в воздухе. Гурий хочет проверить, насколько Таня Гроттер хороша. Не так часто попадаются игроки такого уровня — столь же безбашенные и желающие победы, что и он сам.  
Но пока Таня лишь злилась, а Гурий замечал, как преобразилась она в воздухе — будто была рождена для полёта. И когда он забрасывает первый мяч — Таня наконец начинает играть всерьёз.  
Драконобольное поле не настолько большое, чтобы упустить её из виду. Принимая пасы или уворачиваясь от других игроков, Гурий краем глаза следит за ней — стремительный полёт контрабаса вызывает странное покалывание в груди. И в какой-то момент он замечает, что Таня тоже наблюдает за ним, перехватывает взгляд на короткий миг.  
Гурий видит обездвиживающий мяч, мечущийся где-то посередине между ним и Таней. Он несётся на пределе сил, ведь знает — она тоже не отступит и попытается выцарапать победу для Тибидохса любыми средствами. Контрабас и метла всё сближаются, и Гурий уже почти видит сосредоточенное лицо Тани.  
Неожиданно за пару секунд до неминуемого столкновения — он и сам не понимает, почему, — Гурий направляет метлу чуть в сторону. Обездвиживающий мяч уходит из его рук и достаётся Тане, не упустившей шанс. Опомнившись, Гурий летит вдогонку, пытаясь предотвратить возможное поражение. Он пытается понять, почему сделал это лишнее движение, почему отступил в последний момент, — и не может. Никогда раньше он не уступал противникам.  
И когда игру вдруг останавливают, Гурий чувствует недовольство. Таня, так и не успевшая забить мяч, выглядит раздосадованной. Но даже несмотря на то, что его команда едва не проиграла, Гурий хотел бы продолжить. Ему так понравился сегодняшний матч, это соревнование между ним и Таней.  
Гурий хотел бы попытаться её обыграть, но следующий матч со сборной Тибидохса состоится лишь через два года. Его товарищи по команде радуются, а Гурий задумчиво наблюдает за Таней и пытается запомнить детали — кудрявые рыжие волосы, торчащие во все стороны, тонкие руки, несущие тяжёлый контрабас, и глаза, цвет которых он не может разобрать из-за расстояния.  
Неожиданно для самого себя он бежит в её сторону — и догоняет. Таня останавливается и удивлённо смотрит на него, явно не понимая, чего он хочет. А Гурий и сам не знает, что и зачем делает, что толкает его протянуть руку и представится. Он надеется, что Таня хоть немного понимает по-английски.  
Она фыркает, в её глазах — светло-серых — пляшут смешинки, но она пожимает протянутую руку. И даже стрёкот зудильников или громкие крики зрителей не портят этот момент. Всё это неважно, не нужно.  
После того, как они размыкают руки, к нему подбегают фанаты, гурехранители, тренер  
— оттесняют от Тани. Она снова улыбается, глядя на суматоху вокруг Гурия, и уходит, легко подхватив контрабас.  
Гурий думает, что сам бы хотел это сделать — закинуть на плечо её контрабас и небрежно нести, разговаривая с Таней, идущей рядом.  
И именно в этот момент, глядя в удаляющуюся спину Тани Гроттер, он решает, что обязательно выучит русский язык.


End file.
